Wake Up From the Dream!
by Isabella Raven
Summary: A short fic about Gambit, a dream, and loss.


Disclaimer: Gambit is not mine, he belongs to Marvel. The song "The Dream Within" belongs to Sony. The red-head's mine. 

~~~ ~~~ 

Gambit felt a presence behind him, a hand coming to rest on his shoulder. He turned, looking up at the slender woman in a black gown that fell in folds around her. Fiery red hair floated in a cloud down her back to her waist. 

Her voice was rich, sweet, and beautiful as she began to sing, kneeling beside him, a smile in her eyes. It took his mind away from what had happened. Sahira, his lovely lady, dead, and their little daughter vanished, likely dead as well. Her eyes caught and held his, tears shining unshed in them. A breeze gusted around them and was gone, and she closed her eyes, two tears running down either cheek. 

Free the dream within,   
The stars are crying,   
A tear ... a sigh,   
Escapes from heaven,   
And worlds end. 

The song continued, though she no longer sang, a melody behind the words. She took his hand, standing, pulling him to his feet. A wind swirled around them, twisting the rising mist into a wall around them. He could no longer feel the ground beneath his feet, couldn't see beyond the wall of fog. 

Breathe the dream within,   
The mystifying,   
We tremble and spin,   
Suspended within. 

The wind died down, and the mist began to clear, revealing a breathtaking view of a lush plain spreading before them to the horizon. They stood on the top of a tall ridge, directly above a small town, the cemetary near them, with a tiny church beside it. She led him down into the town, into a hall, where they spun into the dance, a waltz, on the dance floor. 

Look beyond,   
Where hearts can see.   
Dream in peace.   
Trust love ... believe.   
We tremble and spin,   
Suspended within. 

They stood in the middle of a cathedral, the arched ceiling soaring above their heads, a rose window spilling a brilliant stream of color and light over their heads. A chior sang, though no sound from their lips was heard over the song she had begun. 

Free the dream within,   
The voices calling,   
A song ... a prayer, 

She touched a hand to his chest, mouthing the next words. She took her hand away, and beckoned him, stepping towards up the aisle between the filled pews, the cathedral fading around her. 

From deep inside you,   
To guide you. 

They stood on a cliff edge, dawn dimly lighting the scene. A breeze blew back her hair in a stream, and the rising sun sparked flame from its red-gold depths. Her arms were spread out, her eyes closed, a broad smile on her face. Her gown had turned to white with the touch of the sun on it, shining brightly. The clouds in the sky above reflected the colors of her, white edged with golden fire, fleecy clouds that scudded across the sky. 

Be the dream within,   
The light is shining,   
A flame on the wind,   
Salvation begins. 

She took his hand, leaning into the wind, her foot coming off the cliff edge, which began to crumble under her other foot. Gambit's cry of fear was lost in the roar of the wind as she stepped off the cliff, taking him with her. The wind held them up, swirling her hair and skirt around her. She leaned over backward, between him and the sun, her arms falling back towards the ground hundreds of feet below. The sunlight rimmed her with gold, her hair a mass of sparkling fire. 

She twisted around to face him, her eyes opening, laughter in their dark, blue-grey depths, a smile on her lips, her cheeks pinked by the wind. 

Look beyond,   
Where hearts can see.   
Dream in peace.   
Trust love ... believe.   
We tremble and spin,   
Suspended within. 

She danced on the wind, the world changing below them. He barely noticed it, even as the music played on, without words. All he could see were her eyes locked on his, understanding, compassion, and comfort all writ there. She knew what he felt, why he didn't wish to leave this place, where he didn't have to face a life without the ones he loved. She would take that pain away if she could, but also in her eyes, he could see that she would not let him stay here forever. He would have to wake up, go back to the world of cold, harsh reality, face his life without his lovely lady, or beloved daughter. 

They came down on the stream bank he had been sitting on when she came. He sat facing her as she knelt, the white gown pooling around her. Behind her, he could see images playing as she sang again. People he'd known, places he'd been, stars falling in a shower to the ocean below. A tear slid down her cheek, more, a stream of them sliding down. 

Free the dream within,   
The stars are crying,   
A tear ... a sigh,   
Escapes from heaven, 

A planet exploded into a glowing cloud that expanded and faded as the song ended, and her voice faded away. 

And worlds end. 


End file.
